The Lost Lords
"The Lost Lords" is the second episode of Telltale Games' Game Of Thrones: Season 1. Plot Synopsis The episode begins at Essos. Asher Forrester is pissing in a corner when a bug approaches. He glares at it then ignores it. He finishes and goes back inside, to see his friend, Beskha pulling out her sword in defense. She tells him his ale's getting warm. He walks over and the two of them drink. They are holding a fat man captive, he is tied up. The Lost Legion walks in and asks where the man is. They give Asher and Beskha four hundred dragons. Tazal hears the fat man making noise. He walks over and slits his throat. Asher and Beskha get into a fight with the Lost Legion men and Asher ends up slicing Tazal's arm off, he is given a choice after that to break his neck or blow out his knee. Malcolm Branfield saves Asher from getting killed by a Lost Legion man. They escape the tavern they were inside and he tells Asher that he's come to bring Asher home to Ironrath. Rodrik is confirmed as alive, and he wakes up while a villager transports the dead from the Twins. Rodrik rolls over and finds his father's corpse. The villager passes by Ironrath and Royland Degore tells him to leave, not even bothering to check the dead to see if they are actually Forrester men. Rodrik is forced to climb out and Royland spots him. He passes out and Maester Ortengryn is seen patching him up. Rodrik wakes up and Maester notices and gives him milk of the poppy. He passes out again, and wakes up with a cast and his body is bandaged. His face is still damaged from the fight. He hears Talia humming and groans, which alerts her. She runs over and hugs him, which causes him to groan in pain. She apologizes and she informs him of Ethan's demise. Rodrik learns that Ramsay Snow stuck a knife through his neck. Talia tells him that he is now the lord of the house and he must meet with the others in the Great Hall. Rodrik tries to stand up but fails. Talia offers to help. Rodrik can accept or decline her help. Gared arrives at The Wall, and talks to Frostfinger. He tells him he has to get a cloak and a cot. Rodrik goes to the Great Hall, a few Whitehill soldiers insult him. Once he reaches the steps, a whitehill soldier tells them to go around. The two of them end up going in either way. Rodrik sits down in the lord chair and Royland and Duncan Tuttle argue over what to do with the Whitehills, to keep them drunk, starve them out, or to just "handle it." Margaery Tyrell comes into Mira's room and talks about the invitations. Mira is given the choice to forge a letter using Margaery's seal or to just continue sending the invitations. Forging it will let you be able to keep the bethorel when talking to Elaena as Rodrik in Ironrath. You can win the bethorel without forging it though, but you must choose the right option. Sera comes in and asks if she will speak with Mira. The two of them leave the room. Gared gathers around the rest of the Night's Watch men and listens to Frostfingers speech. While he does his speech, Finn says that he was sent to the wall for having sexual intercourse with a woman who was married to a Lord. The lord came after him and attacked him, and Finn killed him with his own blade - getting him sent to The Wall. Cotter says that he was sent to the Wall for stealing potatoes for his sister cause she was hungry. Frostfinger hears talking amongst the men, and he walks up to Gared and asks who it was. Gared can take the blame or point the finger at his new brothers. After that, Frostfinger lets the men practice crossbow training, sword training and strength training. Gared can choose which one to do first. After all challenges are finished, Cotter reveals he stole Finn's knife. Gared can choose to keep quiet about it or tell Finn. Finn insults Cotter saying that he is pathetic and that a crossbow is a coward's weapon. He says that he can hit the dummy at this distance with his knife, he then realizes it is missing. He blames Gared but then remembers that Cotter was a thief and blames him. Gared can defend him, or fight him, or tell on Cotter. Jon tells Gared to come with him after the situations. Sera and Mira walk outside of King Landing's and reveals that she stole Queen Cersei's finest wine. They drink it, and Sera tells her Mira that she's a bastard, her real name is Sera Flowers. Tyrion walks forward and sees that they have Cersei's wine. He does not tell on them, but brings Mira to meet with Andros and Morgryn to tell Forrester Ironwood. They leave and Tyrion talks to Mira after what she should do for the sake of her House. Mira leaves, and Damien, the Lannister Guard says "My lady" as she exits. Asher, Beskha and Malcolm continue to walk through Essos to leave. Beskha reveals that she has unfinished business in Mereen. She decides to come with anyways. Lost Legion soldiers show up and the three hide. Asher gets the choice to let Beskha kill a soldier, or stop her. After that, they leave Essos. Mira goes inside her room and sees that someone left a note on the bed. She reads it, revealing that she has to meet someone at midnight. Rodrik meets with Elaena, and the two of them discuss if the Glenmores can assist House Forrester. Rodrik's actions will determine whether the bethrol is kept or lost. Royland apologizes for coming inside and Lord Ludd Whitehill comes inside and sees Rodrik Forrester for the first time as Lord. He asks if Elena is still wedding into this "wretched family." Lord Whitehill tells him to kiss his ring in order for Ryon to attend Ethan and Gregor's funeral. Rodrik can refuse, or kiss his ring. Kissing the ring results into Ryon visiting the funeral. Refusing results into Gwyn Whitehill visiting the funeral. Jon and Gared are in the elevator and he learned that he was fighting for the North. He says that there was many men but none could've saved his brother, Robb Stark. They reach the top and Jon asks why he wants to be a ranger. Jon tells him that he must stand with the men of Night's Watch despite their differences. After that, he tells him that he'd say he'd get used to the cold, but he says that Gared won't. He smiles and walks away. Mira goes to the destination she was supposed to meet the person who left the note. A Lannister guard catches her sneaking at midnight and orders her to go back to her chambers. Damien tells the guard that he's with her and he walks off. He reveals he left the note and he pulls out his knife and says that he wants to make it quick, that she's made enemies of the wrong people. Tom hits Damien and Damien grabs him and tries to drown him, Mira gets the choice to kill Damien and save Tom, or run for her life. If Damien is killed, Tom tells Mira he'll take care of Damien's body and Mira runs off and gets the choice to keep the knife or hide it. At Ethan and Gregor's funeral - Ryon or Gwyn Whitehill will be there depending on Rodrik's choice to kiss the ring or refuse. A few Whitehill soldiers are around Ryon if he is there. Gwyn tells Rodrik that she's sorry for what's happened. Rodrik talks to his mother after talking to Ryon/Gwyn - she says that she doesn't want to see her family fall like the Branfield family did. She says that Rodrik's spirit must be like iron, and that he'll need to do whatever it takes to save House Forrester. The funeral begins with Rodrik saying a few words about Ethan and Gregor Forrester. He lites the Ironwood torches and Talia sings her song that she prepared for the funeral. The episode ends with Rodrik staring forward, with anger in his eyes. Playable Characters * Asher Forrester * Rodrik Forrester * Gared Tuttle * Mira Forrester In-Game Decisions Forged Margaery's Letter? *Forged Margaery's Letter - 21.4% of players. *Didn't Forge Margaery's Letter - 78.6% of players. Kissed Lord Whitehill's Ring? *Kissed his ring - 38.5% of players. *Refused. -''' 61.5% of players.' '''Won Rodrik's Betrothal?' *Won - 41.7% of players. *Lost - 58.3% of players. Stood up for Cotter? *Stood Up for Cotter - 95.1% of players. *Told Finn - 4.9% of players. Killed Mira's attacker? *Killed Damien - 92% of players. *Ran for your life - 8% of players. Credits Asher's Story * Asher Forrester * Beskha * Bezzaq * Tazal * Malcolm Branfield Rodrik's Story * Rodrik Forrester * Fegg * Royland Degore * Maester Ortengryn * Elissa Forrester * Duncan Tuttle * Talia Forrester * Elaena Glenmore * Ludd Whitehill * Gwyn Whitehill (Determinant) * Ryon Forrester (Determinant) * Ethan Forrester (corpse) * Lord Gregor Forrester (corpse) Gared's Story * Gared Tuttle * Cotter * Frostfinger * Finn * Jon Snow Mira's Story * Mira Forrester * Margaery Tyrell * Sera Flowers * Tyrion Lannister * Damien * Andros * Morgryn * Lucan * Tom Deaths * Bezzaq * Unnamed members of the The Lost Legion. * Tazal (Determinant) * Damien Impacts *Erik will appear on The Wall if Ethan sent him there. *Talia's song will change depending on Ethan's choices in the previous episode. *Ethan's title will change depending on his choices in the previous episode. *Mira can use the Tyrell Seal when forging the letter if she took it in the previous episode. *If Mira didn't ask Margaery for help in the previous episode, she will be more convinced to help. Regardless of this she cannot help. Trivia * This episode is speculated to have been uploaded to Steam on December 9th 2014. * Ethan Forrester and Gregor Forrester appear in this episode as corpses, since they were killed off last episode. * This episode was first teased by a TTG employee on December 9th 2014 as Job J Stauffer referenced Yunkai and the Wall as well as confirming the episode to be titled "The Lost Lords". * This episode was rated on the Austrailian Classification Board on December 23rd 2014 * First appearance of Asher Forrester. * First appearance of Jon Snow. * The first official trailer for this episode was released on January 22nd 2015. * This episode marks the first episode that Asher Forrester is playable. * This episode marks the first episode that Rodrik Forrester is playable. Achievements